La mécanique n'est pas automatique
by Kalincka
Summary: [SLG 63] Tout le monde sait maintenant que le Prof est un robot. Mais le Geek n'est pas d'accord avec ce changement, et ne veut plus servir de cobaye au scientifique. Et Mathieu ne l'entend pas de cette oreille...


_JE M'EXCUSE D'AVANCE POUR CE TITRE COMPLETEMENT POURRI PARDONNEZ-MOI._

_Je viens tout juste de terminer le chapitre 11 de DI (oui oui, il arrivera), et je m'ennuyais. Alors j'ai ouvert mon manuel d'anglais et je suis tombée sur une putain d'histoire super glauque. Je m'en suis inspiré, et voilà le résultat. _

_Vous avez le droit de m'envoyer des peluches, j'ai fait ça vraiment pour le fun, alors lâchez-vous xD_

**_Disclaimer : Le Prof, le Geek et le Patron ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient de droit à Mathieu Sommet dont je ne fais qu'emprunter le "personnage" joué dans son émission et que je ne prétend pas connaître dans la vrai vie évidemment._**

* * *

><p>Depuis l'épisode 63, tout leur public savait que le Prof était un robot.<p>

Les habitants du clan Sommet, eux, le savaient depuis un moment déjà.

Le Geek ne savait pas vraiment comment c'était arrivé. Après le retour du Patron et les dégâts qu'il avait causé, Mathieu avait grommelé sur le fait qu'il ne pourrait plus animer la Science Infuse, et qu'il fallait tout réparer. Il avait travaillé toute la journée pour "réanimer" la personnalité scientifique.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment affecté le gamer. Lui, du moment que ses jeux-vidéos étaient en bonne santé, ça lui importait peu.

Mathieu avait quand même expliqué qu'il ne fallait surtout pas désactiver le robot. En effet, au cas-où, le youtuber avait installé un petit bouton à l'arrière de la nuque du scientifique, ce qui lui permettait de l'éteindre quand il le voulait.

« Mais attention, avait signalé le schizophrène, quand on l'éteint, il continue de voir et entendre. Il peut ressentir de la peur. Il ne faut jamais le désactiver. »

Mais un jour, le Geek en avait eu marre. Marre de servir de cobaye au savant-robot. Marre d'être la victime.

Alors, de rage, il avait éteint le Prof en appuyant violemment sur sa nuque. Un bruit mécanique s'était fait entendre, puis le scientifique avait baissé la tête dans un mouvement caractéristique de machine.

L'adolescent s'était senti satisfait. Satisfait d'avoir réussi à se défendre. C'était un peu comme une victoire en soi, celle de ne pas avoir été intimidé et de s'être enfin affirmé. Après avoir été autant maltraité dans la maison, ce geste rebelle lui avait fait un bien fou.

Mais évidemment, les bonnes choses ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Mathieu avait tout entendu, et était entré dans la pièce. Il avait hurlé sur le Geek qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la fierté de sa victoire le quittant au fur et à mesure.

« Tu te rends compte, avait dit son Créateur, c'est pas un jouet ! Si tu dois lui servir de cobaye, tu lui obéis ! C'est ton rôle ! »

Ces paroles avaient eu un impact profond sur le petit à la casquette. Il avait acquiescé en tremblant, tandis que Mathieu appuyait à nouveau sur le cou du Prof afin de le réanimer.

Le scientifique s'était remis en marche, l'air de rien, semblant avoir oublié la confrontation avec le gamer au tee-shirt Captain America, et était retourné à ses expériences pendant que lui remontait dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis.

Et aujourd'hui, le Geek contemplait avec un mélange de soulagement et de peur le robot éteint en face de lui.

C'était plus fort que lui. Le savant avait voulu le réutiliser comme cobaye, et malgré les interdictions de Mathieu, il avait appuyé sur le bouton derrière son cou. Le robot s'était éteint brusquement, dans le même bruit caractéristique mais en voyant la menace désactivée, l'angoisse s'était emparée du petit.

Qu'allait dire son Créateur ?! Il ne voulait pas être enfermé à nouveau dans la cave avec le Patron !

Il entendit des pas monter les marches. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et un Mathieu furibond entra dans la pièce. Son regard voyagea un instant entre l'automate éteint et le gamer à la casquette.

— Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ! hurla le youtuber. Tu n'écoutes jamais rien !

Le Geek se surprit à répondre d'une voix pleine de colère :

— Il me fait peur ! Il arrête pas de m'utiliser pour tester ses trucs étranges ! Je veux plus le voir, je préférais quand on était que trois !

Son Créateur lui décocha une œillade noire :

— D'où tu me parles sur ce ton ? Tu vas arrêter de l'éteindre à chaque fois !

— Non ! répliqua de nouveau le petit. Je veux plus le voir, et je continuerai à l'éteindre s'il m'énerve !

Mathieu s'approcha dangereusement de lui et lui saisit le bras droit d'une poigne de fer. Surpris, le gamer laissa échapper un petit cri apeuré.

— Ça suffit !

Son Créateur le retourna brusquement, et l'adolescent sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Il ferma les yeux, et put sentir que le youtuber levait le bras dans son dos ; il attendit avec une trop grande peur la claque qui viendrait brûler sa joue.

Mais elle ne vint pas.

Tout ce qu'il sentit, ce fut deux doigts, semblant chercher quelque chose, qui passèrent sur sa nuque.


End file.
